The present disclosure relates generally to an antenna mounting arrangement for a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles, such as tractors or other prime movers, may be controlled by a control system (e.g., without operator input, with limited operator input, etc.) during certain phases of operation. For example, a controller may instruct a steering control system and/or a speed control system of the work vehicle to automatically or semi-automatically guide the work vehicle along a guidance swath through a field. To facilitate control of the work vehicle, the controller may receive position information from a spatial locating device, such as a Global Position System (GPS) receiver. The GPS receiver is typically communicatively coupled to a GPS antenna mounted to an exterior surface of the work vehicle. Unfortunately, mounting the GPS antenna to the exterior surface of the vehicle detracts from the appearance of the work vehicle and exposes the GPS antenna to dirt/debris within the field.